Deuce
by Mimipoom
Summary: Kensi goes undercover in this operation as an equitation student, but something sinister will happen with Kensi and Deeks.
1. Chapter 1

Kensi was riding at half trot Deuce. A horse with a black tone, a long mane swaying with the wind which that went down by the slender neck and had a long tail braided. It wore a straight endcapped girth, it had a muzzle of the same color attached to his snout.

Kensi, wore a white culottes, a fair salmon tone pole, highlighting her sleek body. She wore long black boots which reached underneath the label. For protection she also wore a helmet.

"Excelent! You learn fast, I like that." There was sound, a near voice inside the axis of the training camp.

Kensi and Deuce stopped. "I have a good coach", told Kensi with a printed smile on her face.

"Wait, I will help you." Kensi had dropped the strings, freed her left foot from the stirrup that was holding her foot, put her hands on his shoulders and came down suddenly. Booth exchanged a glance at each other, his hands went down along the body of Kensi up her hips, Kensi's arms wrapped around his neck, they approached slowly ... but they were interrupted by the neighing of Deuce.

Both looked briefly at Deuce and moved away from each other embarrassed.

"I'm going to take Deuce to the stable. I'll see you in a few hours." said Kensi sensually.

He sighed with joy... "AH, I'll be waiting."

Kensi walked with Deuce up to the yard, leaving him in his stable.

"Kensi?" There was a voice through from the auricular.

"What?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, why?" Asked Kensi reluctant.

"Your voice was different, like ... "

Kensi interrupted, "I was seducing him!"

"What?" Expressing a face of interrogation and discontentment. "Did you kiss him?"

"No…"

"You kissed him!"

"No I didn't. And what if I did? I'm undercover, Deeks."

"Yeah, I can deal with it…" whispered Deeks ironically.

"What?"

"Ah .. I am waiting at the entrance, in your car" he parked the car in the park, which was right in front of the Horseback riding farm.

Deeks rolled down the window on the right side of the car, staring at his partner, "Wow, you are rocking in that uniform", he said contemplating her up and down.

Kensi distractedly dropped her helmet that was carrying in her hand in the car's direction, she turned 180 degrees, moved down, sticking her butt to catch it.

"Okay, it's happening," Said Deeks to himself, breathing deeply to control his level of ecstasy. His eyes couldn't escape from sin, staking himself to look. He had freed a gladiator smile, and raise his eyes to see what Kensi was carrying in his right pocket, something that made him think that was assimilate to a whip, Deeks couldn't resist to imagine how would be Kensi with whip in her hand. - "Dear God!"

Kensi opened the door when she heard the sound that Deeks unleashed. "Is everything okay?"

"Just to clarify, what is exactly the whip you have in your pants' pocket, for?" Questioned Deeks closing the right eye slowly until half, moving the right index finger, not knowing where to point exactly.

"Really Deeks? It's a riding whip, but I don't use it, I don't intend to cause any pain on Deuce." She told him with her eyes sparkling. - "But I can always use it on you" she was trying to keep it serious until she erupted her beautiful smile.

He released a flirt expression, looking directly into Kensi's eyes, until he revealed a reaction of pain, imagining what Kensi would do purposefully in a violent way. - "Auch", he turned his gaze in the direction of the road. They went to the Operations' Centre.

Kensi was undercover in this operation as an equitation student, in the Equitation center of Los Angeles, due to the death of Marine, James Peterson.

James was a Marine, after an attack in Fallujah, which left him with mobility problems, he devoted himself to his childhood passion, equitation. James didn't have the best historic, because after returning from task force, he got into illegal businesses such as drug trafficking.

He died two days ago, not for natural causes.

After investigating the life of Michael Coel, the equitation instructor of James Peterson, bones were found in the closet. There was a strong connection between Michael and James off the equitation field. After the interrogation of a suspect who was declared innocent, the criminal from the death of James was deducted, Michael Coel!

Kensi and Deeks were back to the equitation farm, they entered with a gun in their hands, inspecting the large space looking for Michael!

"Federal Agents" screamed Kensi to Michael when she sighted him running away from a horse galloping toward the forest.

Kensi didn't falter, she runed into the stable direction, withdrew Deuce, clinged to the reins and climbed. Deeks and Kensi exchanged signals, beckoned to each other and continued. Deeks ran towards the car, driving to the forest. Holding tight on the reins Kensi went galloping trying to reach Michael.

The sky was dark and with a heavily loaded air, covering themselves with huge black clouds, it not seemed be Los Angeles. It began to thundering.

Kensi managed to get close to Michael.

A thunderclap went through the sky irradiating in a short distance where they were, illuminating the entire area. Deuce got out of control, raised its legs up as much it was possible, it neighed intensely. Kensi tried to hold the reins at any costs, but the uncontrolled Deuce took the lead. Kensi screamed, fell strongly to the ground, hitting her head, and lost her senses. The blood ran down slowly over her face, her arms were punched and the right foot was twisted due to the intensity of the fall.

Michael got out of sight.

Deeks heard the scream of his partner from the moment of the fall. "Kensi!" Deeks screamed desperately. He drove quickly to search for his partner. His eyes roamed around the space that enveloped. Deuce had passed violently by Deeks, erupting a strong breeze. His breath accelerated, his expression of concern came over his face. Deeks chased at full speed the opposite path of Deuce, finding Kensi stretched on the ground a few feet away.

Deeks had left the car and ran towards Kensi. He fell on his knees in front that scenario, Deeks touched with both hands on Kensi's face, "Kensi ... Kensi".

He put the index and middle fingers on the Kensi's neck realizing that she still had a pulse. Deeks took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment, releasing a strong weight from his shoulders.

He cleaned, with his hands, the blood drained on Kensi's face and put his arms underneath her body, lifting her slowly and carefully. Kensi's head was now resting on the right shoulder of Deeks and her arms, motionless and lifeless, slumped over her body, indicating that she was far from waking up.

They found themselves in an unusual situation, Deeks kneeling and holding the motionless body of Kensi and staring at his partner not wishing to be in that state. Completely desperate Deeks looked around him, trying to figure out if someone close could help them. Seeing no one, he carefully put Kensi's body on the floor to remove his cellphone from his pants' pocket. However, he had no time to say a single word; Deeks fell sharply to the ground inanimate.


	2. On Fire

**Hello Sweeties.**

** Here is the new Chapter, I hope you like. Sorry for any mistake, I'm still learning English.**

* * *

"BOOM!" A burst would be heard, creating a reaction in Deeks's body.

Deeks woke up completely, he felt a sharp pain behind his neck, but he couldn't help with it because he was handcuffed to a tube that passed next to him.

The place seemed to be an old warehouse, covered with a black roof and whitewashed walls of gray. The floor was full of bales used for animal feed, closed jerry cans without any identification and there were also a lot of piles of rubbish. It was an intimidating place.

"Kensi! Kensi!" Was his first reaction, screaming at his partner, but he got no response.

In an impulse of anger and despair, he used all his strength to get rid of the handcuffs that held him in that corner and went to search for his partner, however he did not succeed.

He took a deep breath, stood quiet for a few seconds and tried to understand everything that was happening. He began to envisioning flashbacks of moments before he lost consciousness after the arrive to the equestrian centre, the persecution to Michael, the Kensi's scream, Deuce running away, Kensi lying on the floor bleeding, he taking her in his arms ... his memory failed there.

There was a painful groan, however, weak. Deeks looked in the direction to the source of the sound, it was Kensi.

Kensi was lying on the floor arrested with her wrist to a handcuff that kept her imprisoned, tied to a pole. Her clothes were a bit ripped and dirty, a mixture of dirt and blood. The bloodstains still marked on her face.

"Kensi" exclaimed Deeks, moving toward her as far as the handcuffs allowed.

"Deeks ..." Kensi said with a weak voice, sharing a look with Deeks. "What happened?"

"You fell from Deuce, I tried to help you and it's all that I can remember ..." he sighed, looking with concern at his partner.

Kensi tried to sit up, while a tear ran down from her face because the pain she was feeling was unbearable. "Why are we not dead?" She groaned as she tried to positioning herself in the least uncomfortable way possible.

The silence lasted for seconds, Deeks hasn't answered. A light caught Deeks attention. He felt terrorized towards that scenario. Paralyzed, his eyes reflected his field of vision while the pupils increased its size. "Damm it" exclaimed Deeks with scare. "Kensi, we have to get out of here, now!"

A jerry can fell down, rolling along the surface. The flames were expanding quickly over the bales that were placed in a circular way around Kensi and Deeks.

Kensi started coughing continuously due to the smoke from the flames that surrounded them.

"Yes!" Deeks had finally freed himself from the handcuffs thanks to the staple he was carrying on his jeans' pocket. Deeks picked carefully Kensi up, in his lap, and ran from the fire that was becoming more intense. Deeks could barely breathe, the smoke was unbearable and the heat took the field, he was sweating all over his body. He ran towards a small opening to the outside, which was provided by the flames. He protected Kensi as best as he could and ran quickly over the flames that were growing on both sides.

"BANG!"When they left the old warehouse the whole building exploded.

Deeks stepped away from the warehouse and laid Kensi gently on the floor, who had lost consciousness. Both were denigrated, their clothes were torn and burnt.

Deeks put his lips on Kensi's lips, then breathing his air into the lungs of Kensi twice, as he pressed her nose so the air couldn't get released. He positioned both hands on the Kensi's chest; he impelled rhythmically thirty times her ribcage. Desperation was noticed on his face. He placed once again his lips on Kensi's and a tear would down from his eyes, that fell down Kensi's face, cleaning the dirtiness from her face that followed along his path. Kensi coughed uncontrollably.

"Now you're safe!" He uttered smiling.

"I will always feel safe with you," she smiled.

Sam and Callen arrived at all gas to the scene. Both came out of the car quickly, expressing an air of concern. Exchanged glances with Deeks without saying a single word, examining if everything was alright, under those circumstances.

The sound of sirens could be heard. Kensi and Deeks were taken to the hospital, both in the same ambulance. Kensi was on a gurney with an oxygen mask and Deeks was sitting next to her ... no words were spoken, only looks.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! A Review would be cute. **

**I will publish the next chapter soon... :D**


End file.
